Love and War
by Klaine-Klisses-and-Bow-ties
Summary: One day Harry goes to the room of requirement and unexpectedly finds a crying Draco Malfoy already there. Feelings are admitted and an unexpected romance blossoms between the two boys. Can a Death Eater and The Boy Who Lived be together? Can they survive the war? (Set in sixth year onwards) Rated M for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Drarry fic, so please be nice :)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.**

**Warning: Rated M for strong swearing.**

* * *

Harry sighed as he walked towards the room of requirement, why couldn't everyone leave him alone for a while? He was fed up of being asked about last year; he didn't want to think about it, it only brought back the memory of Sirius falling into the veil. He missed Sirius so much, he was the only family (that counted) that he had had left.

Over the last few months he had been visiting the room of requirement regularly to get some time alone. It was refreshing after a long day of school at Hogwarts...

When he reached the corridor leading to the room, a large wooden door slowly appeared on the ancient stone wall. Harry quietly opened the door as to avoid anyone from hearing him and slowly shut the door behind him to stop it from banging.

Harry stopped in his tracks as the sound of someone crying echoed through the room. Harry had never bumped into anyone else in the room of requirement before.

Wondering who it could be Harry approached the couch that was in the middle of the cosy fire lit room. As he peered closer he could see a young man that was around his age curled up tightly on the sofa. A familiar mop of blond hair could be seen but the rest of the persons face was hidden as he had his head in his arms.

Suddenly the boy looked up startled and Harry met the beautiful liquid silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. Wait...did he just think that Malfoy's eyes were beautiful? Harry shook his head to pull himself from his thoughts and decided to see if Malfoy was okay. They may be arch enemies but something about seeing Malfoy this vulnerable caused Harry to feel the need to help him, to protect him.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked gently.

Draco looked at Harry confused, obviously wondering why he would care. In reply to his bewildered look Harry said "I know we may not get along but...you look more than upset and no one deserves to sit in an empty room alone to sob their heart out."

The guarded expression in the young Malfoy's eyes softened as he realised that Harry meant what he said. It was written all over his face and in his sparkling emerald eyes, he really did care.

Clearing his throat Draco ashamedly said "I-I can't tell you...you will hate me."

"Hey...It can't be that bad, right?" Harry reassured.

"Yes it can" Draco replied glumly.

"Well then...I promise I will help you in any way I can and I won't judge you" he promised. Harry didn't know why he was doing this but it was just something about how Malfoy was acting. The vulnerability and raw sadness in Draco's face was enough to tell Harry that maybe he wasn't as bad as he was led to believe.

"I-I-am a...d-death eater" Draco choked out between violent sobs.

Harry knew he should probably be telling the order or something but he just couldn't bring himself to. Draco obviously didn't want to be a death eater otherwise he wouldn't be sobbing in the room of requirement. He wouldn't be sat there crying in front of his school enemy...

So Harry decided to sit down next to him and do something that would change the way both boys thought about each other forever. Harry chose to pull Draco, his enemy into a bone crushing hug whilst whispering words of comfort into his ear.

Eventually Draco's sobs died down to quiet whimpers and Harry pulled away before taking Draco's hands in his and saying "I don't know about you but I want to help you through this Draco. I want us to be...friends."

A small smirk covered Draco's face and he said to Harry "well Potter what if I don't want us to be friends?"

Harry mentally swore at himself, why would he think that Draco bloody Malfoy would want to be his friend? It was the stupidest thing he had ever done and Harry decided to just up and leave to save being embarrassed any further.

But as Harry started to get up he was pulled back down as a hand caught his wrist and dragged him back onto the couch so that he landed half on Draco's lap. Shocked Harry looked at Draco wide eyed as he leaned forwards so their lips were a breath apart.

Harry's heart started to beat wildly as Draco whispered "what if I want us to be more than friends?"

Harry decided to fuck everything, fuck being the boy who lived, fuck pretending that he didn't have a crush on the boy in front of him. He was fed up of pretending that he didn't have feelings for the Malfoy heir.

Harry surged forwards and crashed his lips against Draco's and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their lips moved against each other desperately as they tried to show years of secret affection in one kiss. Harry moved his hands and slid them into Draco's blond hair as the kiss got more heated, tugging gently at the locks of hair. Harry moaned as Draco moved down to his neck and gently moved his lips against the sensitive skin.

Eventually they slowed down and leaned their heads together, foreheads touching. Harry gazed into Draco's silver flecked eyes struck dead by the pure adoration he could see there. He defiantly wasn't going anywhere now, Harry thought to himself.

"How can you like me back after I just told you I am a death eater?" Draco asked disbelievingly and Harry could see the vulnerability in his eyes.

"Because I think you're a good person Draco, otherwise you wouldn't be upset about being a death eater right now. And to be honest I've had a crush on you for a while now but I thought you hated me so I continued to be horrible to you" Harry admitted.

"I could never hate you" Draco whispered quietly but with passion.

"Good" Harry replied pecking Draco on the lips.

"But how are we going to do this? A death eater and The Boy Who Lived together, I don't want to cause harm to you Harry" Draco worried.

"Well for starters I can cope with danger, either way I am on Voldemort's hit list. It's you I'm worried about" Harry admitted.

"Don't worry about me Harry"

"I can't help it. Do you think we're foolish for trying to be in a relationship?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed saying "I really want to be with you Harry and I don't think we're being foolish. I just don't know how we are going to be together."

"Well my friends know that I like time alone lately so they won't find it suspicious if I go to the room of requirement to meet you every other night" Harry said.

"What about when this war kicks off what are we going to do then? I can't leave my mother alone with them Harry. They will kill her if they find out she'd rather be on the light side" Draco worried.

"Well then we will have to make sure no one finds out no matter what, and as for the war we will have to cope. You know why Draco?"

Draco shook his head in reply and Harry said "because I believe being with you is worth it. I know that sounds incredibly cheesy and that we've literally only just got together. But all I know is that years of feeling this way about you isn't going to be stopped by this stupid war. I won't let it be, Okay?"

"Okay" Draco replied with a wide smile but it quickly left his face when he realised he hadn't told Harry about his mission.

"What is it?" Harry asked, seeing that something was wrong.

"I haven't told you about the mission they gave me" Draco admitted.

"What mission?"

"They ordered me to get the vanishing cabinet to work so that they could get into Hogwarts..."

"There is something else, something you're not telling me" Harry demanded.

"They...ordered me –t-to kill Dumbledore" Draco said quickly.

"What? Can't you just cut off the cabinet?"

"No it isn't that simple, they know it's linked now. They will be suspicious if they suddenly see that it's not working...they will kill me" Draco admitted.

"I know what I can do. I will tell Dumbledore tomorrow" Harry said resiliently.

"No! Harry you can't! He will know I am a death eater!"

"Don't worry I won't mention you, I will say I got the information from somewhere else and just that someone's trying to kill him" Harry reassured.

Draco nodded thankfully in response, relieved that Dumbledore might not actually die.

"Thank you Harry" Draco whispered.

"It's okay love" Harry replied.

"I like that nickname" Draco replied, pulling Harry into a kiss and as they started to make out again Harry decided that he liked that nickname too if it led to this.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry blinked the sleep from his eyes as he woke up, and as he remembered the events of last night he couldn't help the grin that covered his face. He couldn't believe that Draco actually liked him back!

Over the years it was the last thing that Harry expected to happen, even though he had been crushing on the blond for ages. He never actually thought that Draco would like him back after all the arguments they had shared over the years, especially the one in forth year when Mad Eye had turned Draco into a ferret.

Wincing at the thought of the particularly bad fight Harry jumped out of bed and decided to keep his mind on the events of last night as he changed into his uniform. Harry smiled blissfully as he recalled the Slytherin's soft lips moving against his for a large portion of the evening. The only problem was that Ron and Hermione were bound to know something was up as he got back later than usual last night. It wasn't his fault Malfoy's lips were so delicious!

Harry walked down the stairs leading to the common room and as predicted Hermione appeared next to him as he reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Where were you last night Harry? Ron and I were worried sick!" Hermione demanded with her hands on her hips.

Harry seriously doubted that Ron was 'worried sick' as he was sat in one of the armchairs, rolling his eyes at Hermione. But Harry decided not to mention this as she looked quite angry and no one wanted to be faced with a pissed off Hermione Granger.

"I fell asleep in the room of requirement so it meant that I was late getting back. I'm sorry for worrying you Mione" Harry replied.

Sighing Hermione said "I know Harry, it's just that I worry about you, especially after everything that happened last year."

This made Harry feel even guiltier for lying to his best friends but he had no choice. He couldn't let anyone know about Draco in fear of Voldemort or any death eaters finding out and hurting him. Harry had only just got Draco and he was going to try damn hard to make sure that he never lost him now or in the future.

So Harry just replied by giving Hermione a sympathetic smile and saying "I know you worry Mione but don't, I am fine."

Hermione looked as if she didn't believe him but decided to drop the topic anyway. In an attempt to change the subject Harry shouted over to Ron "Do you want to go to breakfast?"

This sufficiently worked as Ron shot out of the seat faster than a bullet and walked hurriedly out of the door. Chuckling to himself, Harry followed through the common room door and laughed harder as he heard Hermione shouting at Ron.

* * *

Draco was having a terrible morning; his father had decided to send him a letter in this morning's post saying that he was a complete waste of space and that he should be moving quicker with letting the death eaters into the castle. He hoped Harry could truly help him with this because he knew he wouldn't be able to look the innocent headmaster in the eye and kill him. Not after everything he had done for the light side, for the people Draco cared about and for Harry.

Draco's lips twitched into a half smile (he couldn't smile too wide because he was sitting at the Slytherin table) as he thought of Harry and the events of last night. The way those breathtaking emerald eyes glinted with adoration when Draco admitted how he felt made Draco's heart beat faster. No one apart from his mother had ever looked at him like that.

Sure his mother loved him but she had never vocally said it, Draco knew how she felt through her actions. But he would be lying if he said it never bothered him and that's why he remembered the first time she had said it clearly...

(Start of flashback)

Draco sat in his oversized bedroom, dreading what was going to happen today. Today was the day when Voldemort came with his followers to stay at Malfoy Manor, it was the day he was going to become a death eater.

Draco had been terrified of this happening ever since the end of fourth year when his father had told him You-Know-Who was back. He knew his father had wanted him to become a death eater ever since that moment and he had no choice but to comply unless he wanted to die.

Draco didn't want to become one of them; he didn't want to torture people because it was 'fun'. He didn't want to take a life away from an innocent person that had done nothing wrong. They couldn't help it if they were born into a non-magic family, they were just as powerful as (or more than) purebloods.

A tear slipped down Draco's face as he thought of when his Aunt Bellatrix had visited. All night screams had echoed through the manor as defenceless people were tortured mercilessly. Draco couldn't have been gladder when she left the next day but he knew it was going to be worse this time. As it wasn't just going to be her, it was going to be a whole group of death eaters and Lord Voldemort...

A loud knock broke him from his thoughts and Draco quickly wiped the tears from his face before opening his bedroom door. His mother walked in hurriedly, shutting the door behind her. Draco had never seen her look like this before, she looked worried and stressed.

Narcissa looked at Draco distressed before stepping forwards and taking her son's hands in hers. Gripping his hands tightly she said "I need you to listen closely to me Draco, I need you to play along with anything they ask you to do okay?"

Draco wearily nodded in response, seeing his hesitation Narcissa said "I know you don't want to hurt anyone but if it means having you alive please do as they say. If you don't they will do it anyway and worse."

"O-okay mother" Draco replied.

"I just...I want you to know before we get pulled into the middle of this war that...I love you Draco" Narcissa said gently.

Draco smiled widely through tears as he heard these words. "I love you too mom."

Narcissa smiled lovingly at her son and said seriously "one more thing Draco. I want you to know that if you need anything I am here for you. You're not alone Draco, I don't want to fight on this side either, but if we want to live, we have too."

Draco hugged his mother tightly and whispered "thanks mum, it means a lot to know I'm not in this alone."

Narcissa hugged her son closer before giving him a grim smile and saying "they will be here soon, I better go and get ready" and just before she left the room she said "everything will be fine just play along."

Draco hoped more than anything that that was true.

(End of flashback)

Of course that night had been worse than Draco could ever have imagined. The excruciating pain he felt when he received the dark mark was overwhelming and the way Voldemort stared at him, almost joyful to see him in so much pain. His eyes were as red as blood, cold and unfeeling. They bored into him like they knew all his secrets, Draco shivered at the thought. That memory still haunted him to this day.

At least he had Harry now...his boyfriend. Draco's mood improved greatly at thought of Harry and he felt even more cheerful as he met Harry's eyes from across the hall.

Draco controlled his facial expression into one of disgust to ensure no one would be suspicious of them and received a death glare in response. Draco mentally laughed as Harry obviously tried to look at him with as much hate as he could muster.

Suddenly Harry stood up from the Gryffindor table after a brief conversation with his friends and sent a meaningful glance to Draco before he left the great hall.

Draco waited a few minutes before saying to his friends "I will see you first lesson, I've left my potions book in my room."

Annoyingly Pansy Parkinson replied eagerly, "I can come with you Draco."

Draco was quick to shoot her down by saying "no, no I will be fine Pansy" forcefully.

In reply Pansy glared but gave in and at back down in her seat.

Draco nodded goodbye to his friends and briskly left the great hall before he sharply turned down the corridor and headed in the direction of the room of requirement. But as he walked down the corridor he was grabbed by his robes and roughly tugged into an empty classroom. Draco ready to tell whoever was manhandling him off was cut short when a familiar pair of plump, soft lips crashed against his.

Draco moaned as Harry's tongue slid into his mouth, causing them to kiss heatedly. His arms wrapped around Harry's waist as they made out and in response Harry slid his hands into his hair, tugging the blond locks gently.

Smirking Draco pulled away and asked "what is it with you and my hair?"

Harry smiled sheepishly and said "I just like it, it's really nice to tug on."

"Well you'll have to show me just how great it is to tug on" Draco replied before crashing his lips to Harry's.

Harry smiled widely as they kissed but after a long while he reluctantly pulled away as he realised the time.

Draco groaned in annoyance as Harry pulled away and asked "why did you pull away you prat?"

With raised eyebrows Harry said "because we will be late for potions with Snape you _prat, _and not all of us are his favourite students. He will literally kill me if I am late."

Laughing Draco said "he isn't that bad."

Harry just looked at him disbelievingly and started to put their clothes back to a presentable sight.

"oh, I was thinking of seeing Dumbledore today"

Draco looked at Harry seriously in response, understanding immediately what he was talking about. Sighing he said "do you really believe he could help me?"

"Yes I really do Draco and I wouldn't say that if I really didn't think it was true" Harry reassured.

Draco nodded and said "well...I trust you Harry, with my life."

Harry sighed and leant his forehead against Draco's whispering "I know that's what scares me."

Draco looked at him understandingly and pecked him on the lips before pulling away and saying "well we better get to lessons and Harry?"

"Yhea?"

"Please be safe"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't know but trouble always seems to find you Harry Potter" Draco said with a grim smile.

Sighing Harry said "I know but I will try to be safe Draco, I promise."

"That's all I ask"

Harry smiled adoringly at Draco one last time before reaching for the door and just before opening it he said "you might want to fix your hair Draco."

Draco glared at Harry but before he could say anything a grinning Harry shut the door firmly. He rolled his eyes and started to fix his hair to the best of his ability.

"Annoying bloody obsession with my hair" Draco grumbled to himself but he secretly didn't mind, quite the opposite actually.

* * *

**Hope you liked, please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

**Sorry that this one is quite short guys, I wanted to end it where I did because I thought it seemed a nice place to leave it till the next chapter. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon and thank you so much for all of you that reviewed and read! :)**

* * *

Harry sighed in relief as he walked into the potions room just in time but this did not stop Snape from sneering at him. Probably disappointed he wasn't late Harry thought angrily.

"Potter hurry up! We haven't got all day!" Snape snapped at him.

Nodding Harry plonked himself into his seat next to Ron and Hermione and they looked at him curiously, obviously wondering where he had been. Harry gestured that he would tell them later as Snape would kill him if he saw him talking (or breathing).

Just as Snape was about to talk Draco came running in breathless and said "sorry I'm late professor, I had to get my books from my room."

Snape looked at Draco suspiciously but he must have decided there was nothing to be cautious of as he declared "five points to Slyhtherin for Draco's organisation skills, you would do well to learn from him Mr Potter."

Harry bit back a laugh; Snape was indirectly awarding Draco points for making out with him in an empty class room. Imagine Snape's face if he knew!

Draco walked past smirking at Harry smugly and Harry could hear Ron mutter "insufferable bastard" under his breath. He pretended to glare back at Draco and clenched his fists in anger at what Ron had said. Harry breathed deeply in an attempt to calm down; Ron didn't know that Draco truly supported the light side, he thought he was a death eater. No, Harry couldn't blame Ron for being horrible to Draco, he didn't know any better.

"Okay class, we will be doing a Veritaserum potion over the next month and if you don't brew it correctly you will have detention!" Snape drawled on.

Harry groaned, why did they have to brew one of the hardest potions to make?

It was probably an evil plan Snape had concocted to humiliate and embarrass Harry immensely. Oh God, what if he gets placed with Neville? He will never pass!

This problem was solved when Snape said "I will pick your pairs..."

"Longbottom and Granger, Weasley and Zambini, Parkinson and..."

The list continued, Slytherins and Gryffindors being paired together repeatedly, meaning that Snape was planning to try and make them all fail. It was going to be a disaster.

"Potter and...Malfoy"

Harry groaned as Snape said this but secretly he was cheering with joy, Draco was the best in the class at potions! Plus it didn't hurt that he was his secret boyfriend...

"Unlucky mate" Ron said sympathetically.

Harry nodded grimly and walked over to where Draco was situated.

"Malfoy" Harry said coldly.

"Scar Head" Draco replied in the same tone.

Oh, he was so paying for that later Harry thought to himself.

"So...ferret should we get some work done?" Harry said purposely teasing Draco.

Draco caught on and said "sure Potty."

"Prat"

"Squid brain"

"Pillock"

"Dung brain"

This continued until Snape shouted "Potter stop misbehaving, ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry gawped at him, how unfair can he be?

Draco sniggered at Harry and Harry glared at him before huffing and starting to collect the ingredients. When he returned Draco was sat on one of the stools glowering at him but Harry could tell it was fake by the slight twitch of his mouth that only Harry ever noticed.

Harry sat himself in the stool next to him after placing the ingredients on the table. As soon as he sat down Draco wrapped his foot around Harry's in an attempt to have some physical contact as they couldn't hold hands under the table because they had to use them.

Harry smiled slightly before clearing his throat and starting to brew the potion with Draco.

By the end of the lesson everything was a disaster, everyone was arguing and fighting. The potions were all destroyed except from Draco and Harry's but they did make sure to keep fake fighting to stop anyone from getting suspicious. Although it did get tiring after a while and this was why Harry was relieved when Snape told them to clear up and leave.

Just before Harry left the room Draco discreetly slipped a note into his hand and walked off. Harry put it in his pocket, deciding to read it when he was alone to ensure no one would read it over his shoulder

Ron and Hermione joined him as he left the room and they all complained about their class partners for a while before Hermione asked "why were you so late? You said you went to the loo."

Luckily Harry had anticipated this question and he had come up with an excuse through the potions lesson, "I ended up having a fight with Malfoy in the corridor and I jinxed him and got to potions as soon as possible."

"You have got to be more careful Harry!"

"I was! I'm alive aren't I?"

"Yes you are but-"

"Mione stop worrying, I don't see the problem he was just fighting the ferret prick!" Ron declared.

Hermione just sighed in response and said "I will be in the library if you need me."

Harry couldn't wait any longer he had to see what Draco's note said, "sorry mate, I need the loo."

"But you just went"

"No I didn't I fought Malfoy before I could go!"

"Oh ok mate, see ya. I'm going to see if Dean is taking advantage of Ginny again"

Harry rolled his eyes, Ron had been obsessed with making Dean's life a living hell after he saw them kissing in the corridor the other day. Harry decided not to comment so he just nodded and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

When Harry was sure Ron was a safe distance away he ducked into an alcove and pulled the note out of his pocket. It said...

_Harry,_

_Meet me in the room of requirement before dinner. Make a good excuse because you will be gone all evening. _

_Draco x_

Harry smiled widely as he read the note, what could he be planning?

His mood was dampened as he realised how long it was until then, he would have to go to Dumbledore this afternoon.

Sighing Harry headed to his next lesson and prayed that nothing would go wrong...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. **

**Hope you all like this chapter, I found it quite hard to write :) **

* * *

After Herbology, lunch and last lesson Harry finally decided it was time to see Dumbledore. He had put it off for as long as he could; it was now late afternoon which meant that he had a couple of hours before he had to meet Draco.

Harry took a deep breath as he neared the gargoyle statue leading to Dumbledore's office. Well here goes nothing Harry thought to himself before saying "chocolate frog."

"Jelly babies"

"Caldron cakes"

"Gobstopper"

"Sugar quills"

Harry continued to guess the password until he said "acid pops" and the Gargoyle opened with a mighty bang, revealing a spiral staircase. Harry slowly walked up the stairs leading to the headmaster's office thinking of what he was going to say. This was what Harry was most nervous about; he didn't want to say anything that could reveal that it was Draco he was talking about.

Chewing his lip nervously, Harry knocked lightly on the ancient wooden door at the top of the stairs.

"Come in" said a muffled voice that was unmistakably Dumbledore.

Breathing in deeply, Harry opened the door to see Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his twinkling eyes looking at Harry over his half moon glasses curiously.

"Hi Sir..."

"Hello Harry, what can I do for you my lad?" Dumbledore inquired curiously.

"Er-well Sir there's something I need to tell you..."

"Well don't just stand there my boy, take a seat"

Nodding Harry moved forwards and sat in the comfy chair that was situated opposite the headmaster's desk.

"What is it you need to tell me Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Erm...well I think someone's going to try and kill you Sir" Harry said, kicking himself at his bluntness.

"And why do you think that Harry?" asked the headmaster seriously.

"I went to the room of requirement the other day and there was a vanishing closet there and I can't help but think that someone must be using it for er...bad reasons" Harry tried to lie convincingly.

Seeing through his lie Dumbledore said seriously "what aren't you telling me Harry?"

"Er- I-I'm telling you everything Sir" Harry said, avoiding eye contact.

"Hmmmm" Dumbledore replied disbelievingly.

After looking at Harry closely the headmaster seemed to find what he was looking for as he said "is this about Mr Malfoy?"

He couldn't know could he? How would he know? Oh God what about Draco, I've dobbed him in without realising it Harry worried.

"Don't look so worried Harry, I know he doesn't want to be a death eater" Dumbledore reassured.

Harry looked at the headmaster curiously, how could he know Draco didn't want to be a death eater?

Seeing Harry's confused face Dumbledore explained "I have known for a while Harry. One of my spies in the death eater circle told me."

"Wait! Doesn't that mean all the other death eaters would know?" Harry asked, dread filling his body.

"No, Mr Potter do not worry, the death eater only knows because he is close to Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore reassured quickly.

"Who could that...wait-you don't mean Snape do you?!" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes I do Harry" Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry's shocked face.

"But how's this going to stop Dra-Malfoy from killing you?" Harry said, trying to cover up his slip up.

Dumbledore observed Harry suspiciously before saying "Professor Snape is going to kill me instead."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down Harry. I am dying anyway, I am terribly ill and if Professor Snape kills me it will make him a more trustworthy death eater and it would stop Mr Malfoy from killing me. No one should be subjected to that, let alone a boy of his age" Dumbledore said morosely.

"B-but Sir you're still going to die! You don't deserve this!" Harry cried.

"Harry you have to understand...I am not scared of death, I accept it, I've lived for so long Harry. I have lived my life" Dumbledore explained softly.

"But I will miss you..."

"I know Harry but many people die. You just have to remember them and carry them in your heart forever and you will never lose them. They will always be with you" Dumbledore said and Harry got the feeling that he wasn't just talking about his death.

Nodding Harry wiped away the tears running down his face and said "just promise me you won't be in pain."

"Don't worry Harry, Severus is ensuring that it will be quick and painless" Dumbledore reassured comfortingly.

Harry knew this was going to be hard either way but he was just going to have to get through it; at least it will be painless...

"You better get going Harry or you will be late for dinner" Dumbledore warned.

Sniffling Harry nodded and said "bye Sir" but as he walked towards the door Dumbledore stopped him...

"One last thing Harry... Why do you care about Draco Malfoy's well being?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Harry hesitated but decided he deserved to know before he...died.

Harry swallowed nervously, "he's m-my boyfriend Sir."

Unexpectedly Dumbledore grinned widely and said "I am glad you both came to your senses Harry."

Harry gaped at him; he surely couldn't have known that they liked each other for all these years!

Dumbledore nodded knowingly and said "goodbye Mr Potter."

Harry had a foreboding feeling that this would be one of a few goodbyes they had left. He nodded in response and left the room, heading in the direction of the room of requirement...

* * *

Harry entered the room to see Draco sitting on the sofa and a table and two chairs near him with candles and dinner on. Harry smiled through his tears and walked closer to the couch.

Draco turned around smiling widely but his expression soon turned into one of worry when he saw the tears on Harry's face.

Draco leaped from the couch and pulled Harry into a hug as he sobbed into his shoulder. Harry was pulled to the sofa, where he was seated on Draco's lap. Draco rubbed Harry's back and whispered reassurance and sweet nothings into his ear.

After a long while Harry finally calmed down and Draco asked gently what was wrong. Harry looked up into his liquid silver eyes and said "it's Dumbledore he's dying and he's set Snape up to kill him because he's a spy for the order and if he k-kills him he gets even more trusted by Voldemort."

Draco looked wide eyed at Harry and asked "what do you mean he's already dying and Snapes a spy?"

"H-he said that he's ill and I don't know much about Snape being a spy he just said he was and that he was going t-to..." Harry broke off in hysterics.

Draco placed his hands on Harry's cheeks and said "Harry I know this is awful but...at least Snape will be sure to make it painless and Harry I will be here for you no matter what."

"Why? Why do you care about me I'm not good looking or intelligent or-"

Draco cut him off, "Harry don't say those things, you are the most intelligent and brave person I have ever met and the most handsome. I-I love you Harry" Draco said, emotion choking up his voice.

"You do?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Of course I do" Draco said, leaning his forehead against Harry's.

"I love your eyes, they are the most beautiful and enchanting colour I have ever seen. I love your hair, I love how you can't get it to stay in place. I love your heart and how you always want to help people. I love you Harry James Potter" Draco said, love shining through his glistening eyes.

Harry smiled as he cried happily and choked out "I love you too Draco Malfoy."

Draco pulled Harry forwards and placed his lips above Harry's, kissing him slowly and passionately with more love than Harry thought was possible. When they eventually pulled away Harry grinned at Draco and said "what did you have planned?"

"I lovely meal for two but if you just want to sit and-"

"No, Draco I want us to have dinner, I want to try and forget about this for now. Please" Harry said quietly.

"Of course" Draco said, pecking Harry on the lips lightly before pulling him towards the table.

Draco pulled out Harry's seat as he sat down and sat himself in the seat opposite Harry. Taking his hand Draco said "don't worry I put a spell on the food to keep it warm."

"What are we having?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco smiled and he leaned across the table to pull the cover off Harry's plate saying "burger and chips."

Harry smiled widely, "that's my favourite meal!"

"I know you always seemed to be excited when we had it in the great hall" Draco said, smiling gently.

"Oh god, don't tell me you got what I think you got for dessert!" Harry exclaimed excited.

"Yes I did...Chocolate cake with ice cream"

Harry squealed (although he wouldn't admit he did later) and leaned across the small table to hug Draco tightly.

"I love you so much!"

"Love you to Harry" Draco said, happy that he had cheered him up.

Harry grinned as he sat back in his seat, he didn't think he would ever tire from hearing Draco say that.

When they had finished their main course Harry looked excited at Draco, obviously wanting the chocolate cake and ice cream.

Draco rolled his eyes fondly and got the dessert from a fridge Harry hadn't noticed.

Just as Harry was digging in Draco asked "what excuse did you make to your friends?"

"oh, I said that I needed to do all my homework and that they wouldn't see me until much later on in the evening."

"They believed that poor excuse?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yhea, it helps that I never do my homework but I made sure to get it done this time so I didn't have to worry" Harry admitted.

"Tut tut"

"Shut up"

Draco pouted at Harry sadly as he finished his dessert, Harry refused to give in but his attempts were futile as Draco managed to look even more upset.

"God! I am sorry okay?!" Harry shouted, giving in.

Draco smiled triumphantly and Harry glared at him.

"Aww come on you love me really" Draco teased.

"Yes I sadly do" Harry sighed.

Draco stood up and moved over to Harry, looking suspicious. Before Harry knew what was going on he was being thrown over Draco's shoulder and led over to the couch. Draco placed him down onto the comfy sofa and started to tickle Harry relentlessly.

"Ha ha ha aha a, stop!"

"Never!" Draco shouted as they continued their tickle war.

After a long while of fighting they finally collapsed onto the couch out of breath. Harry smiled at Draco lovingly before asking "what was it like growing up at Malfoy manor?"

Caught off guard Draco looked up at Harry curiously, "I just want to know, I mean we don't know much about each other's pasts" Harry explained.

"Oh well there isn't much to tell really, except that I didn't really have parents more just a mom. She was there for me when I needed help but I was mostly raised by house elves. I hated being a Malfoy as I was always dragged out to boring pureblood parties, bunch of snobs they were. Not to mention being forced to become a death eater, I have mom to talk to about it but she believes that playing along is just for the best but I don't want to do that forever. I don't want to be a death eater" Draco explained sadly.

Harry looked at him understandingly and hugged him close saying "I know how you feel."

"You do? But weren't you raised well because you're The Boy Who Lived?" Draco asked curiously.

"No, everyone seems to think that but I was raised by my muggle aunt and uncle. They had a brutish son called Dudley whose life's mission was to make mine a living hell. He used to make everyone else bully me in primary school and if that wasn't bad enough I had to do any cooking and cleaning for my aunt and uncle as well" Harry admitted.

"Oh God, love I'm so sorry" Draco whispered.

"Don't be, I won't have to live there after my seventeenth birthday and I think we've both suffered enough" Harry said gently.

"Yhea" Draco said resting his head against Harry's, he couldn't have been truer.

* * *

**Please Review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters included. **

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! It makes me feel ridiculously happy :) **

* * *

Harry sighed as he sat down opposite Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. He had avoided them all day as he knew they were going to interrogate him about why he was back late last night…

"Why were you so late getting back last night Harry? It was gone midnight before you came back! What is going on? It doesn't take that long to do homework, are you meeting someone because don't think I haven't noticed your improved mood lately" Hermione threatened.

Harry couldn't stop a blush from staining his face, making it obvious that he was in fact seeing someone.

"Hah, so it is someone your meeting!" Hermione said victoriously.

"No I am not!" Harry blatantly lied.

"Who is it mate?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of mash potato, obviously seeing that Harry was lying through his teeth.

Harry knew he should just give up; he had no chance of denying he was seeing someone now but he couldn't let them know who it was…

"Fine! I am seeing someone but we're only just getting to know each other so I don't want anyone else to know yet. I want them to get to know _me_, not Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived" Harry explained, trying to hide that it was actually Draco Malfoy he was dating. He couldn't even bare to think of what they would do to him or Draco if they knew.

Hermione seemed to be convinced as her face softened and she sympathetically said "I understand Harry, take as long as you need."

Harry nodded gladly at her, feeling even worse for lying to them. But Harry knew that it was necessary because it kept Draco safe and if that was the case he would do anything in his power to protect him. Even though he knew it could only get harder as the war between light and dark progressed.

"Not Cho is it Harry?" Ron teased.

"NO! She's how I knew I was gay" Harry exclaimed. He was glad that they at least knew that he was gay, not everyone knew yet but everyone who did had accepted him with open arms (much to Harry's relief).

Ron laughed at Harry's expense and even Hermione looked like she was trying not to laugh but what they failed to notice was the not so innocent beetle sitting on the table listening to their conversation intently...

* * *

Harry was so glad that his friends had not questioned him further on who he was seeing after dinner and he felt much more relaxed now that they knew part of the truth.

Harry was sat in one of the Gryffindor arm chairs, playing wizards chess with Ron. As they finished playing and Ron (unsurprisingly) won he asked "Hey, mate?"

"Yhea" Harry said warily, cautious of Ron's tone of voice because it usually meant he was after something.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow that Half-Blood Prince book? I'm struggling in potions" Ron asked quietly, not wanting Hermione to overhear and tell him off for not listening to Professor Snape.

The Half-Blood Prince book was a book about potions that he had found the other week in the classroom, it was highly useful and easy to follow. It even made Harry look like a potions expert and that was saying something.

"Ya sure mate, I don't need it at the minute I've got Malfoy as my partner and as annoying as he is I've got to admit he's good at potions" Harry replied, trying not to smile at the thought of Draco and potions. He was way too obsessed with that subject.

"Thanks Harry. You're a life saver! Though I'm not sure about Malfoy the ferrety git!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry just smiled and nodded in response, trying to look like he agreed. Ron seemed to be convinced as he said "ah it's getting late Harry, are you meeting your _friend?_"

"Yhea I was going to but are you two okay with me leaving you so much?" Harry asked worriedly.

"We're fine Harry, go and see your boyfriend. We have you all day and he only has you for a few hours" Hermione reassured him.

Harry sent her a thankful look before grinning and leaving the Gryffindor common room...

* * *

Draco hurried down the corridor leading to the room of requirement, eager to finally see Harry after the long day he had had. But as he sped down the corridor he was stopped by Pansy bloody Parkinson, sighing he stopped reluctantly as to not look suspicious.

"Hey, Draco" Pansy cooed, trying to look flirtatious.

Draco forcefully smiled back, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Hi, Pansy" Draco replied.

After a while of Pansy just staring at him dreamily Draco asked "is there anything you actually wanted?"

"Er-well I was just wondering if you would go to Hogsmeade with-" but before Pansy could finish she was struck in the back by a Jelly-Legs Jinx and she stumbled to the floor helplessly.

Draco tried not to laugh as other students surrounded her to try and help her, but he found it even harder as he looked up to see a familiar black haired Gryffindor disappear around the corner.

Deeming it safe now that everyone wouldn't notice his missing presence, Draco slipped away from the scene and followed Harry.

Once he reached the Room of hidden things he slipped through the wooden door to see Harry curled up on the sofa...looking upset?

Worried Draco moved forwards and sat next to Harry, lifting his head up to make eye contact. Draco's heart broke as he saw tears dripping from his glistening emerald eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Draco asked softly.

"I-its n-nothing" Harry stuttered between gasps.

Moving forward, Draco pulled Harry into his lap and whispered into his ear "it doesn't look like nothing, please tell me."

"I d-don't like that people are free to just ask you on dates when your mine! It makes me feel like I'm not your boyfriend!" Harry cried.

"Harry, you are my boyfriend! I would never go on a date with another person. It won't be suspicious as I haven't dated anyone for a while and I wouldn't care if it was because I could never be with anyone else, even if it's fake" Draco passionately murmured into Harry's ear.

Sniffling Harry looked up, "really?"

"Yes and I don't think you would let that happen anyway! Did you see Pansy's face?!"

Harry laughed at the memory and said "I suppose your right, God I'm such a prat sometimes."

"You're _my _prat" Draco fondly said, smiling at Harry gently.

Laughing Harry pecked Draco on the lips, leaning his forehead against Draco's so Draco could get the perfect view of Harry's emerald eyes. They were truly breathtaking.

"What?" Harry asked, seeing that Draco was staring at him.

"I-I just love you so much Harry, I don't know what I would do without you" Draco said, his voice cracking from the emotion.

"I love you too Dray" Harry mumbled against his lips.

Smiling at the nickname, Draco leaned into the kiss eagerly. Their lips moved heatedly against each other as they expressed their love for each other through the kiss.

Harry started to unbutton Draco's shirt but stopped immediately when Draco stiffened.

"What is it?" Harry asked, worried he had done something wrong.

"Er-nothing" Draco replied, unconsciously glancing down at his left arm nervously.

Noticing this Harry gently asked "is it the dark mark?"

"Y-yes" Draco stuttered, not meeting Harry's eyes. What if Harry hated him as soon as he saw the mark and realised this was actually real, that he was following the man that killed his parents?

"Oh Draco, I don't care about a stupid mark. You're a good man, fighting for the right side, a tattoo isn't going to change the fact that I love _you_" Harry breathed, voice choked with emotion.

Draco nodded although he was still wary; was Harry sure that he wanted to see the mark?

Harry reached towards the buttons again and he looked up at Draco, silently asking permission. At Draco's slight nod Harry unbuttoned his shirt slowly before slipping it off Draco's arms.

Draco stiffened as his dark mark was revealed, convinced that Harry would look at him in disgust and leave the room. To Draco's surprise Harry lifted his arm up gently and started to scatter loving kisses all over the tattoo, trying to show that he loved Draco even if he had the mark.

Tears slid down Draco's face as Harry continued to do this for a few moments, ensuring that he had covered every inch of the mark. Once he was finished Harry gently kissed Draco on the lips mumbling "I love you Dray" against his lips lovingly.

And in that moment Draco couldn't have loved Harry James Potter more.

* * *

**Please Review, even if its a smiley face to show me you liked it! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters included.**

**Thank you so much everyone for your amazing reviews! I send telepathic hugs of thanks to all :D**

* * *

Harry's day was completely and utterly ruined and you might ask why? Well, the answer was the Daily bloody Prophet reporting on his private life! It was called a private life for a fucking reason, Harry seethed as he sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall after reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet.

Rita Skeeter had written about him being gay and how it was a 'scandal' that he had lied to the wizarding world all his life! Harry certainly hadn't lied, he didn't even realise he was gay until last year and he had only told the Weasleys and Hermione because he didn't want everyone to know yet as he knew they would make a fuss.

Now he didn't even have the privilege to tell everyone himself!

"This is bloody ridiculous" Ron shouted after reading the article.

Hermione nodded in agreement whilst warily looking around the room. People were muttering and looking at Harry curiously throughout the great hall.

Harry met Draco's eyes and saw a slight smile on Draco's face. Harry knew Draco was trying to show encouragement and reassure him that he was there for Harry through this; Harry nodded his head very slightly to show he understood.

They both looked away from each other to prevent suspicion and went back to eating their breakfast.

Harry sighed as he ate his bacon and eggs; today was going to be a long day...

* * *

Harry couldn't have been truer, throughout all his lessons in the morning he had endless amounts of people come up to him and ask if the article was true. He replied each time with a simple "yes" which shocked many of them, much to Harry's amusement.

Luckily many of the students at Hogwarts were accepting of Harry although there were a few that weren't, they were mostly Slytherins though.

This was why Harry was dreading potions, half the class was made up of Slytherins, meaning that he would be teased religiously for the next hour.

Ron patted Harry on the back sympathetically before walking towards his table and Hermione shot Harry a look of sympathy before doing the same.

Sighing Harry walked over to Draco's table and sat down on the wooden stool.

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

"Hear you're a poof now Potter" Draco teased, with a humorous glint in his eye.

Harry glared and said "still straighter than you Malfoy."

"You little brat" Draco spat out as moved closer to Harry.

But before they could 'fight' further Seamus Finnigan had walked up to the table and pulled Harry into a kiss by his tie.

Harry's eyes widened as Seamus' lips pressed against his and before he could pull away a spell had hit Seamus, knocking him out cold.

Harry looked up to see Draco's wand raised from where he had fired the spell and as a cover Draco said "we don't need to see you snogging men in class Potter, some of us are trying to learn."

Harry just nodded along and sat down, still in shock from what had just happened to him. Draco followed suit and sat down next to Harry as Professor Snape walked into the room.

Seeing the anger at what had just happened in Draco's eyes, Harry grabbed his hand under the table, rubbing soothing circles on the pale skin. This seemed to calm him down as Harry could see Draco visibly relax next to him.

"Why is there an unconscious student on the floor?" Snape asked although he didn't seem too concerned as it was a Gryffindor.

"Him and Potter were having sex!" shouted Pansy from the back of the room.

Choking at the thought Harry said "no we bloody well weren't! One minute I'm standing here arguing with Malfoy and the next I've got Seamus groping me!"

"Potter! Fifty points from Gryffindor for inappropriate behaviour in class" Snape sneered at Harry.

Muffled sniggering came from Harry's right and he kicked Draco under the table, feeling satisfied when he heard a yelp in return.

* * *

Later that evening Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat at the Gryffindor table eating their dinner when Seamus approached Harry again.

Harry moved back as he stopped in front of him, wary that he was going to kiss him again.

"Don't you dare!" Harry shouted as Seamus leaned forwards.

"Why not? You liked it earlier!" Seamus asked.

Snorting, Harry said "Liked?! You bloody kissed me out of nowhere! Without permission!"

"Well...I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me" Seamus said sheepishly.

"No! I'm taken!" Harry shouted without thinking.

"With who?"

"Er-Ron!" Harry shouted, grabbing Ron's hand from across the table.

"Well I know that's a lie, everyone knows he likes Hermione!" Seamus argued, causing Ron to turn tomato red.

Sighing Harry said "look mate...I'm sorry but I like someone else already."

Seamus shrugged in reply and said "oh well, don't worry mate."

He walked off mumbling "why are all the good ones taken?"

Harry sighed in relief and turned back to his dinner.

"Ouch!" Harry shouted as Ron hit him upside the head.

"What was that for?!"

"For bloody saying you were in a relationship with me!" a red faced Ron said.

Harry huffed in response and said "I panicked!"

"You're lucky that were best friends" Ron mumbled threateningly before going back to his dinner.

* * *

Later that night Harry was sat on the sofa in the Room of Requirement with Draco.

"You okay after earlier?" Draco asked concerned.

"Yhea, just scared for life!" Harry sighed and said "thanks for doing that spell by the way."

"Hey it's what boyfriends are for? I get extremely jealous and angry if someone touches you" Draco explained.

Harry laughed and said "I'm glad I have you Dray."

"Ditto"

"Well...that's romantic!" Harry exclaimed, slapping Draco lightly on the arm.

"What?!"

"Ditto? Seriously?"

"Fine! I'm glad to have you too Harry, I love you blah blah blah..." Draco droned.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him and huffed before getting up and declaring "I challenge you to a race!"

"A race? Have you gone bloody mad?! How are we supposed to race in here?" Draco ranted.

"It's the Room of Requirement you prat! You can do anything in here!" Harry shouted before closing his eyes and concentrating hard on conjuring two broomsticks.

After a few moments two sleek wooden brooms appeared in the middle of the room much to Draco's surprise.

"Come on then, grab one!" Harry called before climbing onto one of the brooms and taking off.

Harry laughed as Draco zoomed up behind him and tried to get ahead of him. After a long while of doing this they eventually got tired and Harry was wary when he saw a mischievous glint appear in the blonde's eyes.

Suddenly out of nowhere Draco flew forwards and pulled Harry onto the broomstick with him before crashing his lips to Harry's.

"Hmm" Harry moaned contently as they continued to kiss in the secure Room of Requirement...

* * *

**Please Review! :D x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters involved. **

**Thanks again for the reviews! :) **

* * *

The next few months passed quickly for Harry, he spent every night at the Room of Requirement with Draco and their relationship was going strong. And Harry was actually glad that everyone knew he was gay now. They had all been accepting and had treated him exactly the same as before, sure the Slytherins may have something to tease him about, but Harry couldn't have been happier at the moment. He had an amazing group of friends and a boyfriend that loved him.

His spirits were dampened slightly though as Christmas neared and he had to pack his things to take to the Burrow. Don't get him wrong, he loved going to The Burrow but it would mean he wouldn't be able to see Draco for two _whole _weeks.

Sighing Harry picked up his suitcase, shrunk it and put it in his pocket. Harry left the Gryffindor dormitories and quickly sped off towards the Room of Requirement to see Draco for the last time before he had to go.

He opened the large wooden door to see Draco nervously pacing up and down the room.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Harry asked him, worried that something had happened.

"I just don't wanna go back to the Manor" Draco sighed and finally stopped pacing, moving towards Harry instead.

Harry smiled grimly and took Draco's hands in his, "if anything bad happens at all Draco I want you to come to me, no matter what happens. Do you promise me?" Harry asked seriously.

"But-"

"No buts, I don't care that it would mean someone found out about us. My main priority is your safety" Harry said forcefully.

"Fine" Draco sighed reluctantly.

"I'm going to miss you...I know it's only two weeks but it just seems so _long_" Harry admitted.

"I know, are you sure there's no way we can meet up? I can slip out of the Manor easily, no one would notice" Draco said hopefully.

"I'm sorry Draco, I can't. The Weasleys will get suspicious" Harry said gloomily.

Draco's hopeful smiled slipped from his face at this and Harry felt like the worst boyfriend ever in that moment.

Harry moved forwards and pulled Draco into his arms, "I know it's annoying and inconvenient but I really am sorry Dray."

"I know you are love, I just wish we could see each other" Draco said, pecking Harry on the lips in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Me too" Harry said softly, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Mmm, we're gonna have to go in a minute or we'll be late for the train" Harry mumbled into Draco's neck.

Draco sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around Harry before pulling away.

"We better go now then..." Draco said reluctantly.

Not wanting to leave with just a hug Harry surged forwards and pressed his lips against Draco's desperately.

"Hmmm, this is-ah-ah-great Harry b-but we really should get going" Draco said unconvincingly as Harry continued to kiss him senseless.

Reluctantly, Harry pulled away, blushing slightly as he realised what he had just done.

Draco laughed when he saw Harry's flushed cheeks and pecked him one last time before nudging him towards the door, "Go on before I end up kissing you again" warned Draco.

"Okay, okay. See ya Dray" Harry sighed, reluctantly leaving the Room of requirement.

* * *

Harry met Ron and Hermione at the front of Hogwarts where the thesteral drawn carriages were.

"Hey guys" Harry said happily as he got into one of the carriages with them.

"Your late" Hermione replied and Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Give him a break Mione, he was obviously with his boyfriend" Ron said, grinning at Harry.

Hermione huffed and said "we could have missed the train Ronald."

Harry decided to interfere before they started another one of their arguments, "I'm sorry Mione, I was just saying bye to D-er my boyfriend" Harry said, mentally cursing himself for nearly letting slip Draco's name.

"So his name starts with D? Not Dean Thomas is it?" Ron said sounding slightly hopeful that Dean might not be dating his sister.

"No, it isn't Dean Thomas and I'm not telling you until I'm ready Ron. I've told you this before" Harry sighed getting frustrated.

Seeing Harry was losing his patience Hermione butted in "Ronald leave Harry alone he will tell us when he's ready."

Harry looked at her thankfully as Ron quietened down and they talked about what they were going to do over the next couple of weeks excitedly for the rest of the ride.

After a while they finally reached the Hogwarts train and got on board. They managed to find an empty compartment and just as they sat down the sliding compartment door opened...to reveal Draco Malfoy.

Harry hid a smile as he saw the scowling face of his boyfriend at the doorway. He actually found it quite endearing when he saw him scowl now because Harry knew it was fake, so it didn't bother him.

Harry tried not to laugh as he saw Draco's scowl turn into a sneer that even rivalled Snape's.

"Hello, lowly peasants" Draco greeted.

Harry couldn't help but smile slightly at the 'insult'; seriously couldn't he come up with something better?

Harry's heart beat wildly as he made eye contact with Draco, his sparkling molten silver eyes boring into his. Harry was so absorbed with Draco that he missed the calculating look Hermione had on her face as she looked between the two teenagers.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron shouted, causing the two boys to break eye contact.

"You scared Weasel?"

"Not of you, you greasy ferret!"

"Weasley! Malfoy! Stop arguing this instant!" Professor McGonagall screeched from the corridor, causing Malfoy to hurry off to his compartment (much to Harry's amusement).

"What a prick" Ron mumbled to himself angrily.

Harry bit his lip to stop himself from defending Draco and he pulled out his homework to distract himself from Ron's musings...

Time flew by as they all sat in the compartment quietly and before they knew it they were coming to a stop at Kings Cross station.

"Looks like we're here, thank Merlin I was getting back ache" Ron muttered, walking through the compartment door.

Harry and Hermione followed but soon got separated as they walked down the busy train corridor. As Harry was trying to squeeze past everyone someone grabbed him by his robes and pulled him into a compartment.

"Hey! Wha-" Harry was cut off by a familiar pair of lips moving against his desperately.

Harry moaned as Draco pushed him against the compartment door, which had blinds covering the windows so no one could see.

"Dray..." Harry groaned as Draco nipped and sucked at his neck, turning Harry on even more.

Draco pulled back, smiling widely.

"We should probably go" Draco said between pecks to Harry's swollen lips.

"Draco you can't just pull me into a train compartment, snog me senseless and expect me to leave!" Harry whispered against Draco's lips, not sounding angry at all.

Draco laughed and said in a more serious tone "I know I just wanted to see you one last time before I had to go."

Harry's smile softened at this and he said "I know Dray, just please be careful okay? If anything happens at all come straight to The Burrow okay?"

"Okay"

"Promise?"

"I promise" Draco repeated.

Harry pecked on the lips one last time and said "I love you."

"I love you too Harry"

Harry smiled at him and left the compartment...

Harry got off the Hogwarts Express and he walked over to the Weasleys and Hermione quickly, hoping he wasn't too late.

"Where were you Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked Harry worriedly.

"Er- I got pushed right to the back of the crowds and ended up getting out last" Harry lied.

"Aw you poor thing, come on then, we better get going!" Mrs Weasley said and herded everyone out of Kings Cross station.

* * *

Later on that night Harry was sat at the large wooden table in the Weasley's kitchen eating dinner.

When Harry leaned forwards to reach for the mash potato on the table the collar of his shirt slipped down slightly, revealing a mark on his smooth skin.

"Harry! Is that a hickey?!" Tonks shouted from the other side of the table, sufficiently stopping all conversation in the room.

Harry quickly looked down to see a bruise on his collar bone and he quickly pulled his shirt up. "No" Harry said too fast.

"Oh my God it is!" shouted Ginny from the other end of the table.

"Who is he Harry?" Remus asked interested.

"I am not dating anyone!" Harry tried to lie but everyone just looked at him unconvinced.

"Me and Mione have known for a while that he's dating someone but he won't tell us who" Ron said helpfully from his seat next to Harry.

Harry glared at him and mumbled "thanks mate" under his breath.

"Hah, so it is true!" Fred and George shouted together gleefully.

"Who is it Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked curiously.

"Er- I don't want you to know yet, I want him to know me better-"

"Harry you've been saying that for months now! You go and see him every night, if you don't know him already you never will!" Ron said exasperated.

"Ronald! If he doesn't want us to know yet, we should respect his decision" Hermione ordered, sounding frightfully similar to Mrs Weasley.

"But-"

"No buts! He'll tell us when he's ready" Hermione said, giving Harry a knowing look that made him feel uncomfortable. Did she know it was Draco Malfoy he was dating?

Harry partly hoped that she did because if she did in fact know it meant that she was fine with their relationship.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her questioningly and she nodded in response, confirming that she did indeed know. Harry felt like the happiest person in the world at that moment, she didn't care that he was dating Draco Malfoy, the person that had bullied her for so many years. Maybe there was still hope for Ron then...

Speaking of Ron he was now sat there quietly after Mrs Weasley had also told him off. Harry happily went back to his dinner, glad that he was no longer the centre of attention...

"Well..."

"now we-"

"know why-"

"he was-"

"late-"

"from-"

"the-"

"train" Fred and George said between them, causing Harry's face to turn a bright red, making it obvious that this was in fact true.

Harry slouched lower into his chair as everyone looked at him, so much for not being the centre of attention...

* * *

**Please Review :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters involved. **

**Ok first off I am really sorry for not updating for a while I've been really busy with exams and personal issues. But I will hopefully be back for good now! Thank you for all your continued support, for reviewing, favorioting (I don't know how you spell that :S) and following. It means a lot :) x**

* * *

It was the second week of the holiday and the day before Christmas Eve that Hermione approached Harry about Draco. Harry was in the room he shared with Ron reading a book when Hermione quietly came in and sat on the bed.

"You okay Mione?" Harry asked, slightly anxious about her knowing about Draco.

"Yhea I'm fine Harry but you're not" Hermione stated.

"What? Me? I'm fine!" Harry exclaimed but he knew Hermione was right; he hadn't been fine ever since he left Draco at that train station with his death eater parents. Harry was worried sick about him.

"No you're not! You've been missing Mal-Draco! So seeing that you were upset I used my brain and sent a patronus to him about meeting you. He replied and said he'd meet you at the edge of the Weasley estate to take you somewhere" Hermione explained excitedly.

Harry grinned widely and barrelled into Hermione, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Harry squealed like an excited teenage girl (which he would later deny ever doing).

Hermione laughed and hugged Harry back mumbling into his ear, "he makes you happy Harry, I couldn't ask for more, you don't have to thank me."

Harry pulled away arguing back "yes I do! You looked past the fact that he bullied and teased you for years! Just for me! I couldn't ask for a better friend, just...thank you so much."

"Everybody makes mistakes Harry, some worse than others. It just happened that Draco made a bigger cock up than most" Hermione stated simply.

"I love you" Harry blurted after hearing Hermione say this.

Hermione giggled and said, "Love you too Harry, now you have a date with a certain blonde in approximately thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes! Mione I'm never going to get ready in that time!" Harry exclaimed, horrified.

"Well...you better get started then" Hermione laughed, turning to leave the room.

"Wait! Won't everyone get suspicious?" Harry questioned.

"No I told them that you were meeting your secret boyfriend and threatened to never help them with their homework again if they followed you" Hermione said, leaving the room.

As Hermione left the room she heard Harry shout "you're amazing!" behind her, causing her to laugh happily.

* * *

Finally after forty minutes of Harry putting different clothes on and worrying about his appearance Hermione had had enough. She charged into his room, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him downstairs.

"Hey! This top doesn't look right!" Harry shouted as Hermione towed him to the front door.

"For Merlin's sake Harry! The top looks wonderful! Your ten minutes late, now get your arse out the bloody door!" Hermione huffed, getting impatient.

Harry nodded quickly and moved towards the front door. Hermione was scary when she was like this and Harry defiantly didn't want to face her wrath.

Before Harry could leave The Burrow the Weasley twins charged down the stairs and shouted, "We're coming with you Harry!"

"No you are not and Ron isn't either. So don't even think about it, I'm going with Harry to make sure none of you follow him and if you do so help me God I will strangle you!" Hermione shouted angrily.

The Weasley twins shrank under Hermione's gaze and Harry tried really hard not to laugh at Ron's scared face from the top of the stairs.

Hermione nodded her head, satisfied with their reactions and took Harry by the arm. They walked out The Burrow and headed towards the edge of the property.

"Merlin Hermione, that was terrifying!" Harry exclaimed as they walked through the ridiculously long grass.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry and slapped his arm saying, "It was not! And anyway...it was necessary."

Harry laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for coming with me Mione. You've been amazing throughout all this; I was so worried about your reaction. I'm just worried about Ron now" Harry sighed, biting his lip nervously.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and rubbed soothing circles into the skin softly saying, "Harry, I'm here for you no matter what okay? An idiot could see how much you love Draco! When Ron sees how happy he makes you he will be one hundred percent supportive of you both. It will just take a while, you know Ron Harry. He always overreacts then thinks about it and regrets it. "

"Yhea I guess" Harry sighed, feeling slightly calmed at Hermione's reassurance.

Hermione pulled him into a one armed hug as they neared the edge of the Weasley property.

Draco Malfoy's slim figure came into view and Hermione pecked Harry on the cheek mumbling, "Have fun" before she left after exchanging a smile with Draco.

Harry's emerald eyes met Draco's sliver ones and a huge smile covered his face. Harry leaped forwards and pulled Draco into desperate kiss mumbling, "I love you" against his lips.

Draco pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against Harry's and softly said "I love you too Harry."

"Mmmm...Where are we going?" Harry asked against Draco's neck.

"It's a surprise" Draco replied.

Harry grinned widely as he knew this meant Draco had some romantic event planned.

"Lead the way handsome" Harry said, playfully slapping Draco's arse.

"Okay" Draco said, smirking as he grabbed Harry's arse and apperated them to their destination.

Harry gasped as the sight of a meadow came into view. Flowers littered the ground of the field, causing the scene to burst with colour. In the middle of the meadow there was a chequered blanket and a basket stood next to it. The whole place was breathtakingly beautiful.

Harry jumped into Draco's arms and thanked him repeatedly for doing this for him.

"Its okay love, I wanted to. It was no trouble" Draco reassured, kissing Harry lightly.

Harry smiled happily and dragged Draco onto the blanket with him. Snuggling up to him as they ate the foods Draco had spread out.

They continued to lie on the red blanket happily as the afternoon passed by. It was soon early evening and Draco asked, "Harry?"

"Yhea?"

"I was wondering if you would want to...maybe...no...no forget it" Draco argued with himself.

"Hey, no, tell me" Harry ordered softly, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist.

"Well...have you heard of the soul bond?" Draco asked cautiously.

"No...what is it?" Harry wondered.

"Well, it's a spell that a couple can perform on themselves to bind their souls together. It means that they can feel what the other feels at all times and can talk to each other in their minds over long distances" Draco explained, biting his lip nervously.

"And...You want us to do this?" Harry asked.

"Yhea, but we don't have to Harr-"

Draco was cut off by Harry kissing him eagerly. Harry pulled away and mumbled against Draco's lips, "of course I want to Dray, I love you."

"Are you sure Harry? The spell is irreversible and in the Wizarding world it's as good as getting married" Draco said seriously.

"I still want to Dray, I've loved you for years, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Harry said, love and devotion shining brightly through his emerald eyes.

Draco pecked Harry on the lips before grabbing his wand and starting the spell.

Draco spoke in an ancient language as he pointed his wand at their entwined hands. As he cast the spell a bright amber glow encased their bodies, entwining their souls together, making them one.

Harry gasped as he felt Draco's feelings merge with his, feeling surprised at the amount of pure unrestrained love he felt there. Their thoughts were opened up to the other, making them completely open and vulnerable to each other.

The glowing gradually ebbed away as Draco finished the spell. Harry leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Draco's, gasping at the feeling of their love for each other binding them.

Harry looked down at his wrist and gaped in surprise.

"Draco...why is your name on my wrist?"

Draco looked down in surprise to see his name written in cursive silver writing on Harry's wrist.

Draco quickly pulled his sleeve up to see Harry's name on his right wrist as well.

"Oh my God Harry" Draco breathed disbelievingly.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"This is so rare!"

"What? Having each other's names on our wrists? Isn't that part of the spell?" Harry asked confused.

"No, it-this only happens when two people who are truly soulmates are bonded" Draco said, still staring wide eyed at their wrists.

"Oh" Harry said before grinning widely and knocking Draco over in his haste to kiss him.

"Told you we belong together" Harry mumbled against Draco's lips.

"Mmmm...Seems so" Draco smiled, pulling Harry closer.

"Dray?"

"Yhea?"

"Make love to me?"

"Are you sure?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I'm a hundred percent sure, I love you and besides we're soulmates and practically married now!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco laughed before rolling them over so he was above Harry.

"Your wish is my command love" Draco whispered against Harry's ear before starting to unbutton his shirt.

And on that night the two soulmates made love in the meadow for the first time, feeling more connected and in love than ever before...

* * *

**That was a pretty cheesy ending...**

**Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.**

**Thanks so much to the people that reviewed, favorited and followed :) and stop worrying! I'm no where near being finished with this story! I will let you know when I've finished x**

**This chapter includes smut, some people wanted some so I thought why not? Sorry if its awful though, its only my second time writing smut :S**

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes open and squinted against the bright light that invaded his vision. He slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes and a blonde mass of hair came into view.

The memories of last night flooded his brain...

_Harry whimpered as Draco grinded their bare cocks together. Harry desperately bucked his hips upwards to gain more friction but to his displeasure Draco pulled away panting. _

"_Why did you stop?" Harry groaned, missing the feeling of Draco's body pressed against his. _

"_If we'd done that any longer we wouldn't be able to go any further" Draco said, blushing violently. _

_Harry smiled widely up at Draco, pleased that he could get such a reaction from him. _

"_Hey, don't look so smug" Draco warned, smiling way too innocently. _

"_What are you-" Harry broke off mid-sentence with a loud moan as Draco suddenly moved down his body and sunk his mouth over Harry's leaking dick. _

"_Oh God Draco!" Harry groaned at the wet heat surrounding his manhood, sliding his hand down to tug at the platinum locks desperately. His other hand pulled at the blanket beneath them as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Harry felt the heat in his stomach increase as Draco looked up at him innocently from where he was eagerly sucking his cock. _

_Much to Harry's annoyance he knew he was going to have to give into the blonde's game and say that he needed to stop or he would cum soon. When Harry brokenly voiced his thoughts Draco pulled away slowly, smirking at Harry in amusement. _

"_Shut up" Harry grumbled. _

"_What?" Draco asked innocently. _

"_Oh you know" Harry smiled up at him. _

_Draco laughed in response and moved up Harry's body to kiss him gently. _

"_Are you ready?" Draco asked and Harry nodded in response knowing immediately what he meant. _

"_I love you so much Harry" Draco said, looking into Harry's emerald eyes with an intense expression. _

"_I can feel it, it's amazing Dray. I feel like my love for you has doubled since the bond" Harry admitted. It was true; Harry felt their love for each other flow between them like water. Free and pure. _It felt unbreakable _Harry thought to himself. _

"_I know, I can't believe you feel this way about me Harry" and at Harry's confused face Draco explained further, "I mean...I knew that you loved me but I just didn't realise how much." _

"_Oh you prat! Of course I love you, I always will" Harry said softly. _

_Draco grinned at Harry widely, pecking him on the lips one last time before reaching for his wand. _

"_This might be slightly uncomfortable love. I'm going to do a lubrication spell, are you okay with that?" Draco asked wanting to be sure this was what Harry wanted before he did anything. _

"_Yeah I'm fine with it Dray, I trust you" Harry said, his emerald eyes sparkling brightly in anticipation. _

_Draco smiled at Harry lovingly before doing the spell._

_Harry gasped at the slight burning at his ass but it soon subsided as the magic soothed the pain. _

"_Are you okay?" Draco asked worriedly, seeing the discomfort on his boyfriend's face._

"_Yeah I'm fine, just took a minute to get used to" he reassured. Draco sighed in relief and moved his hand down to his lover's ass, circling his hole teasingly. __Harry gasped at the feeling. _

_Smirking at his reaction Draco pushed a finger into his tight hole, making sure he was properly stretched. Harry moaned at the feeling of Draco's finger inside him, instantly craving more. _

"_Please Draco, another" Harry panted. Draco moaned at his boyfriend's pleas and gave in, sliding another finger into his hole and when he found the spell had stretched Harry properly he added a third finger. _

_Harry groaned in pleasure as Draco's fingers fucked him relentlessly. _

"_Ohhh fuck!" Harry shouted as Draco curled his fingers, brushing against his prostate deliciously. White hot pleasure coursed through his body as Draco hit the bundle of nerves again and again. _

"_Draco! Please fuck me!" Harry screamed as he rode Draco's fingers desperately. _

_Draco moaned at Harry's shouts of pleasure and lubed up his cock with another spell. Draco lined up his dick with Harry's gaping hole after taking his fingers out. The silver eyed man slid into Harry slowly, allowing him to get used to the stretch. _

_Draco groaned in pleasure at the tight heat surrounding his cock and concentrated on not fucking his lover relentlessly. Finally Draco slid in all the way; both boys hips slotted together perfectly. _

_After a few moments Harry looked up to Draco and said, "You can move."_

_Draco complied, moving out of Harry completely before thrusting back in all the way. _

"_Oh shit Harry!" Draco shouted in pleasure. _

_Harry moaned loudly as Draco thrust into him. He moved his hand and entwined it with Draco's as they continued to make love. Draco smiled lovingly at Harry. Both men feeling immense pleasure wrack their bodies as they felt each other's ecstasy as well as their own. _

"_Faster! Harder!" Harry shouted. Draco slammed into Harry harder, sliding in deeper as he angled his thrusts differently. Harry screamed in ecstasy as he felt __him strike his prostate dead on. _

"_R-right there" Harry moaned brokenly. _

_Draco continued to thrust, relentlessly hitting the same spot. When they both neared their orgasm Draco gently pulled Harry's wrist up to his mouth, pressing kisses over his name. Draco gasped when he felt his own mark tingle in synch with Harry's. _

_An overwhelming heat burst through Harry and he came with a desperate shout of Draco's name. Harry tightened around Draco's cock and he came deep into __Harry. _

_They both rode through their aftershocks and lay together, cuddled close. _

"_Harry?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Kiss your name on my wrist" Draco ordered. Harry looked at him confused but did as he was told; after all it wasn't exactly a burden to kiss Draco. _

_Harry kissed over his silver name inscribed on Draco's skin, gasping at the feeling of his own mark reacting to what he was doing. Harry looked up to Draco smiling widely, "That's pretty awesome." _

"_I know right?" Draco agreed, grinning happily at his lover. _

"_The sex wasn't bad either" Harry said, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. _

"_It was bloody amazing! I-I mean feeling your pleasure as well as mine, it was just..."_

"_Mind-blowing" Harry supplied, grinning up at Draco from where he was curled around him, his head resting on his muscled chest. _

"_Yeah" Draco agreed. _

"_I love you Dray" Harry mumbled, eyes starting to droop. _

"_Love you too Harry" Draco said, deciding to let his lover doze for a while before waking him up. _

_Draco pulled the other blanket out of the basket and pulled it over them both as the air cooled slightly. Against his will Draco's eyes started to close and he __was soon asleep curled up with the love of his life happily._

Harry smiled blissfully at the memory the evening. Wait...it was starting to get dark then and the suns up at the moment, like it would be in the morning. Oh shit.

Harry raced into action and woke Draco up urgently. His boyfriend grumbled at Harry and slowly opened his eyes, "What?"

Draco sat up quickly at seeing Harry's worried and frantic face.

"What's the matter love?" Draco asked.

"Dray it's the morning!" Harry shouted frantically, pulling his clothes on quickly.

"Shit!" Draco swore, getting up and grabbing his clothes frantically.

Harry reached for his wand and cast a spell to see the time.

8:30am

"Oh no" Harry murmured.

"What?" Draco asked getting increasingly panicked.

"It's half eight" Harry said, causing Draco to look even more panicked.

After finishing getting dressed Harry moved over to Draco who was now buttoning up his shirt.

"Draco, w-will they know t-that you're gone?" Harry asked urgently, hoping that they wouldn't notice.

Draco met Harry's gazed and quietly mumbled a "yes."

"I can't let you go back then" Harry said resolutely.

"No, I have to Harry, they will hurt my mother" Draco said panicked.

"They will hurt you" Harry said, tears sliding down his face at the thought of Draco being harmed.

Draco started to pack up their things and said, "I know."

"I-I Draco I won't let them hurt you, I can't" Harry said, voice breaking in despair.

"There is no other choice Harry and I won't let you put yourself at risk" Draco said resolutely.

"Well...what about Snape! He's a spy so couldn't he help you in some way?" Harry asked urgently.

Draco looked up at Harry and said, "You're a bloody genius!"

"I know" Harry said smirking.

Draco smiled at him and Harry asked, "Do you know where he is?"

"Er- yeah" Draco confirmed.

"Where?"

"At Hogwarts, he said he was making some potions for Dumbledore or something" Draco replied.

"Oh great! Did he say if he would still be there today?" Harry asked desperately.

"Yes, he's going to be there for a few days" Draco smiled happily and finished packing up.

Harry grabbed his wand and conjured two cloaks, one for him and the other for Draco.

"What are they for?" Draco asked, confused.

"Well we're going to have to apperate to Hogsmeade and walk to Hogwarts seeing as there are protective spells around the castle and no one can see us together" Harry explained.

Draco nodded and shrunk his stuff, placing into his pocket. He then walked to Harry and kissed him before taking the cloak off him. They both put their cloaks on and Draco held out his hand.

Harry took it and they apperated from the serene meadow...

* * *

They both appeared on the bustling streets of Hogsmeade, safely covered from the eyes of the people there by the hoods on their cloaks. They walked through the streets leading up to Hogwarts, taking care to stay out of sight as much as possible.

When they finally reached the gates to the castle they walked through and took the long trip to the front door. Their hands twined together between them as they declared it safe now they were on Hogwarts grounds.

When they finally reached the large wooden door they reluctantly dropped each other's hands and knocked on the door loudly. Footsteps sounded from the other side of the hulking door, getting nearer and nearer. Finally the door was opened and Filch came into view.

"What do you want?" he grunted to the covered men.

"We wish to see Professor Snape" Draco declared, deepening his voice to stop Filch from recognising him. The last thing they needed right now was Filch running through the halls screaming that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were here to vandalise the castle.

"Well you will have to wait here" Filch ordered, slamming the door in their face.

The two men looked at each other and Harry asked, "Do you think he's actually gonna get Snape?"

"No he won't, the annoying old codger" Draco grumbled, starting to look around to see if there was any other way into the castle.

Just as the couple were about to leave to go and see the large doors opened again but this time revealed an old man dressed in purple robes. His grey beard reached to his belly and was tied by some silver string in the middle. Bright blue eyes twinkled behind familiar half-mooned glasses.

"Sir" Harry sighed in relief.

"Harry. Draco" Dumbledore greeted. He pulled the door wide open and gestured for the couple to come in.

"Thanks sir I thought we we're going to have to stand out there all day!" Harry said happily.

"It's my pleasure Harry. Now what owes me the pleasure of seeing you two fine boys here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh we're here to see Snape" Harry replied.

"Ahhh got yourselves in a bit of a pickle have we?" Dumbledore asked knowingly.

"Er-yeah" Harry replied, a blush as red as the Weasleys' staining his cheeks.

"Boys you can take off the cloaks now. Severus, Filch and I are the only ones in the castle and I don't think Filch will be bothering us anyway" Dumbledore reassured, smiling at the boys gently.

"Oh thank Merlin for that!" Draco exclaimed, pulling the hood from his face.

Harry slid the hood off his face as well, "Worried that you're hair would be messed up?" Harry teased.

"Oh Potter it was already messed up" Draco smirked at Harry suggestively. The ebony haired boy blushed again and Dumbledore chucked at their antics.

"Come on lovebirds, let's go to the Dungeons" Dumbledore said, causing Harry to blush even further (if that was even possible). They followed Dumbledore to the potions room and as they neared the door Harry got increasingly nervous.

"What's the matter love?" Draco asked, seeing Harry's fidgeting.

"Just Snape, you know..." Harry said, hoping that Draco would get it but the platinum haired boy just raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well he hates me so I'm worried that he won't help you because of me..." Harry admitted.

"You have nothing to worry about my boy, Severus knows about you two, I told him so that he could keep an eye on Draco and make sure he was okay" Dumbledore reassured, making Harry feel more at ease.

Draco smiled at Harry but stopped suddenly when he realised something.

"What's the matter Dray?"

"I just realised all the times when we we're snogging in empty classrooms, causing us to be late for potions lessons, he probably knew..." Draco said, scarred at the thought of his Godfather knowing.

"Oh God no..." Harry mumbled, staring wide-eyed at Draco.

Dumbledore laughed from where he was in front of the couple, bringing them from their paralyzed state. The headmaster reached the threatening potions room door and knocked two times. At the sound of Snape calling for him to come in Dumbledore opened the door and the two boys followed him inside.

They dull looking potions classroom came into view and Snape shot up from his desk at the sight of his Godson and Harry Potter.

"What's happened?" Snape asked, sounding worried? Harry marvelled at the thought of Snape actually feeling something except hate...

"I am not sure Severus, why don't you ask the boys?" the headmaster asked although he had a pretty good idea of why they were here.

Snape turned to them and raised an eyebrow in question.

Draco cleared his throat and started to explain, "Well...Er- we we're on a date last night and we fell asleep and well they were expecting me back last night and I didn't know what to do. But then Harry gave me the idea of coming and seeing you, so I came."

"Ah well then we will just have to say that you stayed here to help me make the potions I need" Snape concluded.

"Will they buy that?" Harry asked unsure.

"Yes they will Potter, Draco is very good at potions unlike _you_" Snape sneered.

Harry mumbled an "I told you he hates me" to Draco before nodding politely at the potions professor.

"Now I believe we better get going then Draco, I will take you so that they don't question you" Snape concluded and Draco nodded in agreement.

Draco turned to Harry and pecked him on the lips, whispering "I love you."

"Love you too Dray" Harry mumbled against his lips and Draco broke away reluctantly at the sound of a throat clearing. _Probably Snape _Harry thought annoyed.

Draco walked over to Snape and they went over to the fire place.

"Well are you going to take that God awful cloak off?" Snape asked Draco.

Draco nodded in agreement and took the cloak off, using a spell to Un-conjure it.

"Is that?" Snape whispered disbelievingly, grabbing Draco's wrist to look closer at Harry's name.

Snape looked up at Dumbledore and met his shocked gaze.

"This hasn't happened in decades!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Wait what? I knew it was rare but is it really that rare?" Draco asked.

"Yes, many people don't find their true soulmates and if they do they often don't know. Many people are afraid of the commitment as the spell is irreversible, so they never cast it" Snape explained.

"Why do I feel what happens to Draco's mark in mine?" Harry asked curiously.

"When the spell binds true soulmates the heart of the magic in the spell rests at where the other person's name is, so it's sensitive to the soul mate's touch, meaning that the other person also feels it strongly through the bond" Dumbledore explained.

Harry grinned at Draco at the news, earning a wide smile back.

"I'm sorry to say this boys... you will have to perform a concealing charm on the mark. We can't let anyone see them" the headmaster ordered.

Harry nodded reluctantly and took off his cloak, grabbing his wand to perform the charm.

Harry slid up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the mark and pointed his wand at the cursive writing, muttering the spell. His wrist looked exactly the same as before the bonding.

Sighing, Harry looked up to see Draco looking at his blank wrist sadly.

"Hey" Harry said, walking to Draco and pulling him in his arms.

"You don't need my name on your wrist to tell you that I love you Dray and I can still feel you through the bond" Harry said softly. Draco looked at Harry and smiled at him lovingly, "I know, I just like seeing it there you know?"

"Yeah, I do" Harry agreed, hugging Draco tightly before kissing him gently and letting go.

"Oh one thing before you leave Draco, you should both know that your bond is stronger than usual because your soulmates, so you will feel each other's feelings more" Dumbledore warned.

"Why would that be bad?" Harry asked confused.

"If one of you are hurt then it would be" the headmaster explained.

Harry nodded understandingly before sharing a look with Draco and from that look he knew they felt the same. It was worth it and to be honest both boys thought of it as a good thing that they could feel if the other was in pain. Especially with the war that was undeniably about to unfold. They needed to be there for each other all they could.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand one last time before letting go and walking back to where Dumbledore stood. A few moments later Draco left with Snape and Harry parted ways with Dumbledore to head back to the burrow. _This is going to be fun _Harry thought to himself as he apperated to the Weasleys' house.

* * *

**Please Review! They make me very happy :D x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters included. **

**Thanks so much for all your favs, follows and reviews! I'm so sorry I've took so long to update, school got in the way :( **

**IMPORTANT: **

_**Harry's thoughts**_

_Draco's thoughts _

* * *

Harry landed on the Weasleys' front lawn roughly and stood up when the whole family came running at him.

"Wait!" Arthur shouted, "We need to make sure it's him" he exclaimed.

"What could we ask him?" Ron wondered. Everyone stood around thinking of what they could ask that only Harry would know the answer to. After a long while Hermione huffed and walked up to Harry.

She leaned in and whispered "Who are you dating?" into his ear.

Harry quietly whispered back, "Draco Malfoy."

Hermione smiled widely and said, "It's him" to the others. The smile was soon wiped from her face though as she remembered the hours she had spent worrying.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE ALL BEEN WORRIED SICK!" Mrs Weasley shouted, making Harry wince.

"It's obvious isn't it?" George asked.

"He had a sleep over with-"

"-his secret boyfriend" George finished, waggling his eyebrow suggestively.

Everyone turned to Harry, the same questioning look covering all their faces.

Harry blushed at once, confirming that their suspicions were true.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"What? We've been dating for months now!" Harry shouted, defending himself.

"If you're comfortable to sleep with him, then why can't we meet him yet?" Ginny asked, annoyed.

"W-We're not ready to go public" Harry said, desperately hoping they wouldn't pry further.

"Hermione knows!" Ron exclaimed angrily, "Why can't I? I'm your best mate!"

"Ron...Hermione found out on her own, she guessed who it was" Harry explained helplessly.

Ron shook his head at Harry angrily before grumpily charging back into the house with an annoyed huff.

Harry looked to the ground guiltily at Ron's reaction. He wanted to tell him so badly but he knew that his best friend's reaction wouldn't be positive. Harry looked up when he felt Hermione's hand gently squeeze his in reassurance.

"I'll speak to him" Hermione said softly with and encouraging smile.

Harry smiled weakly in response and nodded slightly.

"Come on in Harry, we can speak about this inside" Mrs Weasley ordered the teenagers.

They all complied and followed her into the house. Ginny still looked pissed off; Fred and George looked ready to tease Harry relentlessly and Hermione and Mr and Mrs Weasley looked worried sick. Percy wasn't present, unsurprisingly.

Harry gulped nervously as everyone sat themselves around the kitchen table and looked at him expectantly. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell them he was dating Draco Malfoy! It would be a bloodbath!

"Harry...why can't you tell us who you're dating?" Mrs Weasley asked gently.

"I-I just, we aren't ready for people to know and I don't know if you will like him or understand why I love him so much. I'm afraid you will hate him" Harry admitted quietly.

Harry saw Ginny face soften from her seat across him, "Harry?"

"Yeah Ginny?"

"Just promise me that you will tell me as soon as you're comfortable to okay?" Ginny asked with a grin.

Harry smiled at her thankfully and sighed in relief, "I promise Gin."

She smiled at Harry understandingly and reached across the table to squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"So...what's he like?" Ginny asked and everyone bar Hermione looked to Harry in interest.

"He's the most amazing person that I've ever met. He's just so beautiful and I love him so much guys" Harry said, his emerald eyes sparkling in happiness.

"Harry when you do decide to tell us dear we will try to be happy for you both, he sounds wonderful" Mrs Weasley declared, pulling him into one of her bone crushing hugs.

Harry grinned widely at Mrs Weasley's encouragement and thanked her.

"It's no problem dear and don't worry I will talk to Ronald" she reassured, looking annoyed at her son's behaviour.

Harry nodded his head thankfully and smiled at Mr Weasley when he patted his shoulder comfortingly.

To Harry's dread George-who had a shit eating grin on his face-opened his mouth to speak, "Next time-"

"-just make-"

"-sure not to-"

"-leave hickeys all-"

"-over your neck and-"

"-have a few missing-"

"-buttons" Fred finished with a large grin.

"Fred! George! Come with me, you will be helping me with dinner!" Mrs Weasley ordered her face red with anger at their comments.

Both boys groaned in protest but Mrs Weasley huffed and grabbed the twins by their ears, dragging them to the stove.

* * *

A few hours later Harry was sat on his bed reminiscing the awkward dinner not long ago. The tension between him and Ron had been unbearable. Hermione had eventually huffed in annoyance and dragged Ron out of the kitchen to have 'a word' (which meant she was going to thoroughly tell him off).

Harry wished Ron would be more accepting but he knew if he told Ron who he was dating all hell would break lose. Harry really didn't need that on top of everything else; ever since this morning Harry had been feeling nervous and anxious. He knew that he was feeling Draco's discomfort at being back at home and Harry's heart ached from not being able to look after the man he loves.

The sound of the door creaking to the room he shared with Ron broke Harry from his thoughts. His head shot up to look what made the noise and the sight of a sheepish Ronald Weasley came into view.

"Ron-" Harry started but was cut off by his best friend, "Harry I'm sorry mate. Hermione spoke to me and I realise that you're not ready to tell me yet. I promise I can wait okay?"

Ron looked at Harry nervously after he finished talking and Harry smiled at his best mate happily.

Ron sighed heavily in relief at Harry's look of forgiveness.

"It's okay mate, we all get carried away" Harry reassured and just like that both boys sat back on their beds like usual and played a few games of Wizard's Chess.

Later that afternoon Harry was dragged into Hermione's empty room by the woman herself. He yelped as he was roughly pulled into the room and looked at his best friend in disbelief.

"Mione! What are you doing?" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione locked her door and quickly did a spell so no one could hear them talking.

"Spill" Hermione ordered, looking at Harry expectantly.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Tell me what's happened; I know you're not telling me something Harry. Is Draco treating you right? Did he force-"

"No! Gods no! Mione he didn't force me into anything... it was amazing" Harry sighed with a dreamy look on his face.

"So what aren't you telling me?" Hermione demanded.

"Okay don't be mad" Harry started nervously. He couldn't help but feel apprehensive about Hermione's reaction to him and Draco bonding. It was like marriage after all.

"I'll try not to be Harry" Hermione said and Harry decided that was the best answer he was going to get out of her.

Harry took a deep breath before starting to explain, "I-me and Draco we...we...It'll just be easier to show you" Harry decided after stuttering nonsense.

Hermione nodded curiously for Harry to carry on and he reached into his pocket to pull out his wand. Harry rolled up the sleeve to his t-shirt and pointed the wand to his wrist, whispering the spell under his breath quietly.

Hermione gasped loudly when the cursive script of Draco's name slowly appeared on Harry's wrist.

"Harry..." she breathed in shock.

Hermione gently reached forwards and cupped Harry's wrist, rubbing the name with her thumb gently as if to make sure it was real.

"You're soul mates" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Yeah, he took me on a picnic in this beautiful meadow and we did the spell for the bonding. It's amazing Mione, I can feel him and it's just so...overwhelmingly beautiful" Harry said softly, tears of happiness running down his face.

Hermione smiled at Harry widely and pulled him into a tight hug, whispering in his ear, "I'm so happy for you Harry. I could never be mad about this! Do you know how rare this is?!"

Harry laughed as he pulled away, "Everyone keeps saying that."

"Well It's true it's been decades since the last soul mates" Hermione said, making Harry gasp in wonder.

"Decades?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah...decades" Hermione repeated, smiling widely in happiness.

Harry stared at her gobsmacked before grinning widely at the thought of him and Draco having something even more special than he had thought. It seemed that they really were perfect for each other.

* * *

Harry lay in bed that night missing Draco desperately. He wished he was in Draco's comforting arms like he was last night.

Sighing, Harry turned over again, trying to get comfortable and ignore Ron's snores.

_What's the matter love? _

Harry jolted violently in surprise at the echo of Draco's voice in his head.

_**Draco? **_Harry thought back, feeling unsure.

_Yeah, it's me love. Are you having trouble sleeping as well? _

Harry smiled happily at hearing Draco's voice; he had missed him so much, even though it had only been half a day since they last saw each other.

_**Yes...I miss being in your arms **_Harry thought back, longing to feel Draco's touch.

_Me too..._

_**Did they believe you this morning? **_Harry asked when he suddenly thought of what happened earlier on that day.

_Yeah, Severus convinced them I was with him. Don't worry love, I'm safe _Draco reassured.

_**Good, I've been worried **_Harry admitted.

_How did things your side go? I felt that you were uncomfortable for awhile earlier _Draco asked worriedly.

Harry turned onto his side and snuggled into his pillow as he thought of a reply.

_**I got back and Ron got angry that I wouldn't tell him who you were but don't worry Mrs Weasley and Hermione talked to him. He's being his **__**usual self again now **_Harry explained.

_**Oh and Hermione knows about our soul bond **_Harry added as an afterthought.

_Tell your friends when you are ready love, I don't mind. Did Hermione take it well? _Draco asked curiously.

_**Yeah she's happy for us **_Harry answered happily.

_Good, I don't like you falling out with your friends because of me _Draco admitted.

_**Dray...don't feel guilty, they should accept me and who I love no matter what, okay? **_Harry reassured, not wanting Draco to feel guilty.

_Okay...we should go to sleep _Draco suggested, not wanting Harry to feel unwell because of lack of sleep.

_**Okay...I love you Draco **_Harry thought.

_I love you too _Draco replied gently.

Harry smiled in contentment and fell asleep, feeling much more relaxed.

* * *

**Please review! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.**

**First off I am so so sorry for taking so long to update! I was busy with school for a while then I annoyingly didn't know where to go next with this story. But I'm sure I know exactly what I'm doing now. So (hopefully) it will be updates all the way! :) **

**Thank you to everyone that followed, favorited and reviewed. The response I've had is amazing! **

**Harry's thoughts**

_Draco's thoughts_

* * *

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with the rest of his house on the second week back at Hogwarts. He had just settled down and started to eat his lunch when Ron came running up to him, looking urgent and annoyingly holding that bloody advanced potions book he would not leave alone. Harry couldn't help but think this was weird because Ron _never _read.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked, wondering what the hell had got his friend in such a state.

"It's Malfoy!" the red head exclaimed angrily.

Harry and Hermione shared a worried look at this piece of information. They were both concerned as to what had happened now. They had both wanted the fights between Ron and Draco to lessen so that when the Weasley found out about Harry and Draco the fall out would not be as bad.

Hermione looked at Ron, "What has he done?"

"The slimy snake was the one that attacked Katie Bell at Christmas!" Ron shouted, causing unwanted attention from other students.

"How do you know if this is true Ron?!" Harry exclaimed, starting to get angry that Ron thought Draco would harm someone like that.

"He's been looking suspicious all week! And let's face it who else could it bloody be?!" Ron said, red faced.

"Ronald you cannot just go around making accusations like this!" Hermione reprimanded.

"I can when I know it's him!" Ron shouted.

"Shush Ron, people are starting to stare! And the only evidence you have is a few suspicious glances, which may just be a figment of your imagination! You have no proof!" Hermione continued.

Ron turned to Harry, desperately looking for someone to agree with him.

"Sorry mate, Hermione's right. You have no evidence!" Harry said helplessly.

Ron looked between them both before huffing and sliding into his seat. Over the rest of lunch the red head sat unusually quiet in his place at the Gryffindor table. The silence was what put Harry on edge, it made him feel like Ron was planning something and Ron's plans were never good, especially when they involved Draco.

When Harry finished his lunch he stood up and walked out of the hall with Hermione, separating ways with Ron as they did not share a class together.

"He's making me nervous" Harry admitted when they were out of hearing distance of Ron.

"I know, me too" Hermione sighed, "Could you just warn Draco, maybe, over your bond?"

"Yeah good idea Mione" Harry said before concentrating on Draco's presence in his mind.

**Draco? **Harry called out in his mind.

_Yes, my love? _

**Be careful okay? Ron thinks that you cursed Katie Bell at Christmas and I can tell he's up to something **Harry explained urgently, needing to know Draco will be safe.

_I will be careful Harry, I promise _Draco thought softly.

**Thank you Dray. I Love you. **

_Love you to Harry _Draco replied blissfully.

Harry smiled to himself happily as he sat down in Transfigurations. Maybe he was just overreacting.

* * *

It was half way through his class when Harry started to feel discomfort from Draco's part of the bond.

Harry tried to ignore it at first as it did not seem bad enough to be urgent. However, over the next few minutes the discomfort in his mind that was connected to Draco only got worse.

"Hermione, I need to go, I can feel that Draco is in trouble" Harry whispered to his best friend urgently.

Hermione nodded in understanding, actually looking worried for Draco's sake. Harry wasn't sure whether to feel worried that what was happening to Draco could be that bad, or happy that Hermione was starting to care for Draco's well being. Harry chose the second option; it eased his worry much more than the first option.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione called from her seat at the front of the class.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" the professor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Could Harry and I be excused? The headmaster wanted to see us" Hermione said, sending the teacher an urgent and significant look.

The professor looked at the pair suspiciously for a moment before giving in and displaying a curt nod of permission. Harry nodded in thanks before he practically ran out of the classroom. He needed to find Draco, _now. _

Harry was defiantly going to kill Ron if he had hurt his lover.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked slightly breathless as she ran with Harry down the corridors.

"He's in the boys' bathroom" Harry replied before he ran even quicker down the corridors. The only thought going through his mind was that he had to get to Draco and help him. Harry didn't know what he would do without the blonde now, he had become such an important part of Harry's life.

Suddenly, Harry doubled over from an intense pain he felt through his chest, he gasped loudly from the intensity of it. But all the black haired teenager could think was that it was ten times worse for Draco as he was the one actually experiencing the pain.

Harry felt desperation surge through him, he had to get to Draco and soon.

"Hermione get a teacher, Draco's hurt" Harry gasped out before running down the last expanse of corridor before he reached the boys' bathroom.

Harry sped into the room and stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Ron was standing with a terrified expression whilst staring in horror at Draco on the floor. Harry looked closer at his lover to see that his pure white polo shirt had been stained ruby red with vast streams of blood.

Harry felt his heart splitting in two at the sight of his soulmate withering on the floor in pain. Harry dropped to the floor next to Draco and held his hand, whispering loving words into his ear.

As the time passed more and more blood left Draco's body in a never ending stream, causing the wet floor around them to stain red. Whimpers of pain left the blonde as he lay on the cold stone floor, his silver eyes losing their light.

"Draco, please don't leave me" Harry cried, desperately needing him to be alive.

"Harry, I l-love y-you" Draco chocked out helplessly.

"No don't say that like this is the end Draco, I-I can't think that, I can't!" Harry sobbed.

The blonde could not answer from the pain that was getting increasingly worse. Harry saw the heart jerking mixture of love and pain in Draco's eyes and leaned down to pepper kisses over the pale skin of his face.

"Ssh I've got you my love, I've got you" Harry whispered gently into his soulmate's forehead.

A shadow over cast the two teenagers and Harry looked up to see the towering figure of Professor Snape. Harry had never been so glad to see the professor.

Snape started to chant a spell repeatedly whilst pointing his wand at Draco's wounds.

Much to Harry's great relief Draco's harsh wounds started to heal until finally they were all vanished from existence, like they had never even been there.

All that was left from the terrifying ordeal was a passed out Draco Malfoy on the cold, wet floor of the boys' bathroom. Harry slowly let go of his soulmate and let Professor Snape take Draco to the infirmary, sadly knowing that he could not follow in fear of getting seen caring for Draco.

Besides, Harry had a certain guilty looking red head to deal with...

* * *

**Sorry it's slightly shorter than usual, I just wanted all these events in one chapter :)**

**Please review, even if it's just to tell me off for putting Draco Harry and through all that pain. ;)**


End file.
